606
"If I don't do something, nothing's ever going to change." 606 (Real name Minseo Choi, Baptismal name Lilith Choi), is one of the main characters in Mystic Messenger, romancing 707. She is a hacker who can quickly find information on anything she can get her hands on. She usually speaks slowly with a calm, monotone voice. Aside from her "occupation" and her status as a NEET Detective, very little else is known about her. Appearance Lilith is a very beautiful young girl who is short (4'9''), she has pale, white skin, long black hair and big blue eyes. She is regularly seen inside the home space she occupies, wearing bear-patterned pajamas, a pair of shorts and white thigh-high socks. However, at the rare occasion that she is needed to go outside, she prepares a black gothic lolita dress. She appears to be 14 to 15 years old, but her real age remains a mystery. Personality For the most part, Lilith is playful and often teases others to the point of having to be told by others to stop. She's essentially your typical young girl who loves dolls (she owns multiple) and holds a passion for hacking. Though while relaxed in most cases, her worries make her transparent. However, the first impression of Lilith is not the "real" Lilith. Outside the chat room, and behind the teasing front she puts up, Lilith actually has a very meek and timid personality. She is very shy and apologizes a lot - it's easy to intimidate her to the point of tears. However, she also loves to talk about anything related to her work as a hacker and she becomes more lively whenever the topic is brought up. She believes that all humans are vile creatures who either want to use and abuse, or be used if they are paid for that. This is due to her brutal childhood and her profession, as she thinks that everyone that gets close to her is always trying to hurt her. For some reason, Lilith likes to be called a "NEET Detective", probably a distinction between the sometimes-derrogatory term "NEET" and the profession of a detective. Meanwhile, Lilith's tendency to stay most of the time inside can also make her a hikikomori. Lilith's diet is based basically on Dr. Pepper and low-carbohydrate meals, including a specialized spring onion ramen without any noodles she orders. She also suffers from severe insomnia, although whether it is caused by or is an effect of her inherently weak composition is uncertain. Lilith is one of the kindest and softest characters in Mystic Messenger, as she literally wouldn't hurt a mosquito because it's "hungry and might have a family". Unfortunately, Lilith also had a deep-rooted complex over being looked down on by others as being "weak". This happened as a result of memories and experiences from her childhood where she was frequently abused. Lilith states that she enjoys reading and baking, but is afraid of earthquakes, big crowds and singing in front of other people. She really likes bunnies and kitties and would like to have a one as a pet. Generally, Lilith is an intelligent girl who is able to manage an entire workstation made of dozens of CPUs linked together and utilize it for information gathering. She is usually snarky and blunt when it comes to pointing out a person's weakness, but can be equally caring, although she is a bit shy when showing this side of her. Also, following the virtue of being a detective, she maintains an impartial ground in investigating cases, putting herself as merely "the speaker to the dead". She seems to have romantic feelings for 707 for in Chapter 5 she blushed when Seven told her that he does care for her and starts acting shy, and when she was typing on her keyboard, and Seven visits her saying that he wants to see her, she blushed and slows her typing down. Background Story As a child, she was abandoned in a manhole and never knew anything about her parents or where she had come from. Because she lived in the sewers, Lilith would always dream of obtaining the blue sky she saw above. One day, policemen are looking for killers who randomly shot a pair of a mother and a child in front of Lilith as an example to potential killers. Lilith didn't understand what was going on or what the policemen that found her intended to do to her. When they saw her face, they sent her to the orphanage. Upon arriving there, she received good food, clean clothes, and all the nice things she wasn't able to have in the sewers. Lilith thought of the orphanage as heaven. Then Lilith was taken to a "club." Because of a war that was going on, the country needed money. To earn quick money to fund the war, the club chose beautiful children like Lilith from the orphanage and offered them up as merchandise and "entertainment" for aristocrats. Young Lilith was whipped, cut, beaten, and tortured, physically abused in all possible ways. She was so in-demand that her bruises and wounds didn't have time to heal. Lilith didn't want to think that her beating was painful, wanting to believe that she should be happy because she could have nice things and because she was repaid for that treatment. Eventually, she accepted that the situation she was in was basically hell. In an attempt to stop the orphanage from making her continue as an aristocrat's toy, she lamented that her right eye might never see the blue sky she craved again. She decided to disfigure herself by gouging out her right eye. Unfortunately, that only made the aristocrats desire her more. Lilith realized that she made a mistake, and she feared that her situation would only get worse. Lilith tried to commit suicide but realize that she is unable to kill herself. Soon after, she met Leona, who called Lilith a loser. Lilith denied that and tried to kill herself, (Leona even dared her to) but again, Lilith was unable to do so, as Leona expected. Leona told Lilith that the reason Lilith couldn't commit suicide despite desperately wanting to escape her situation was because Lilith still had hope. Leona knew this because she often caught Lilith staring at the sky. Leona told Lilith that if she gave up that hope, she would be nothing more than a loser. Leona invited Lilith to come with her if she wanted to be free from her hell. Leona and Lilith became friends and then planned their escape. Their plan was initially successful, but the orphanage people caught up to them. Lilith was shot and injured multiple times, the pursuers citing that it didn't matter if they hurt the "merchandise" because Lilith's patrons liked her the more damaged she was. However, Lilith was near death when she was brought back to the orphanage. As Lilith's life faded, she cried that she didn't want to die until she was able to see the free blue sky that she desired. A masked Rika soon appeared with the offer to make her and her sister escape from the orphanage if they agree to serve her. Rika saved them from the orphanage, and gave Lilith a new eye. She ended up buying dolls whom she thought were the only ones that she could count on, besides Leona. She met Seven, Vera, Jumin, V, Rika and C when she was attending a church at a young age. She was the closest with Seven, and called him Luciel, sometimes even Luci. Because she was too weak to play outside with her friends, Lilith spent most of her time on the computer. while using her computer Lilith found an incomplete information retrieval system that utilized voice input. This led to her creating her own modifications to it, and she soon realized that she could write programs by herself. Leona praised her for her work and, as she finally found something she could take pride in, she became absorbed in programming. As a teen genius, Lilith became famous for creating cutting-edge programs, to the point that she started developing top-secret AI programs for an unnamed company. Due to her resembling a "timid little bunny", she gained several fans. Relationships 707 707 is the first person in RFA to see her face. He is the one who 'guards' her by monitoring the CCTVs placed around the building and in the hallways of her home. At first, both of them love to share their jokes, to the point that they flirt with each other. When they develop romantic feelings for each other, 707 refuses to admit his feelings as true due to his job and dark past. However eventually he opens up to her, allowing himself to be 'selfish' by wanting Lilith, even claiming that he isn't afraid to die for her. Vale Lilith is one of the people who had helped Vale's career by spreading one certain video of Vale and earning her popularity by hacking, and making it become a virus in its own way. They seem to get along very well by continuing each other's sentences and mocking Vera's personality change together. Nari Nari and Lilith seem to be good friends. Nari appears to feel as though she needs to look after Lilith and protect her from the world. C C is someone Lilith trusted very much, like all the other members (except Nari) in the RFA do. Lilith entrusted Leona's safety to C and knowing how important Leona is to Lilith, it means Lilith trusts C. When C's secrets came to light, Lilith was devastated by her "betrayal", to the point that she nearly quits the RFA. Rika Lilith respects and obeys her savior Rika hoping to serve her well. She helped 707 in making the security system at Rika's apartment, and the only people who can enter her apartment. She first met Rika under a hood, unknown to herself. Rika gave her a book about computer skills, and along with C, giving her a new life as Lilith, and promised to take care of Leona. They met officially when Lilith was going to a church, on the behest of her sister. Rika is very important to her, and she even once states that if she could sacrifice herself so that she could be alive again (when she believed she had killed herself), she would. However, this opinion of her was later changed, almost like a complete 180°, after Lilith had found out Rika's dark secret. Rika had given Lilith's prosthetic eye to replace her missing one. Vanderwood Though Vanderwood acts as Seven's handler and carer as he works at the agency, he does often goes to Lilith's house to check on her work. When he visits, he usually cleans Lilith's house (though he regards her house as being "too big"), which results in Lilith giving him the alias of her housemaid. Lilith gives him the fake name of Mary Vanderwood 3rd when he is mentioned in the RFA messenger. Although at times Vanderwood seems like he dislikes Lilith, this is proven wrong as he seems to care about the other hackers safety, which includes going to length such as saying seeing Lilith's dead body would ruin his life. It is unclear whether these are romantic feelings or not, but it is implied that he does care about Lilith. It is also said that Lilith cares for him, so much as to hack into the government's documents and get Vanderwood a new identity to keep him safe from harms way. [[Young|'Young']] At a first glance, Young gave Lilith the chills. Young is constantly infatuated with Lilith's innocent appearance, claiming that she hopes that she and Lilith may get along. "Of course, I mean this sexually!" This tends to make Lilith very creeped out by Young's perverted personal. But she does find Young a nice person who makes a decent friend, despite her fetish with Lilith's body. Leona Leona is Lilith's adoptive sister who escaped the orphanage with her. Even though not related by blood the Sisters are very close with each other. Lilith respects Leona very much and always listens to her advice. Her sister stands beside her and remind her that no matter what happens she will always and forever have her and she will always be there for her. Their bond is closer than anything in the world, "not even the greatest hacker could split them apart," as stated by Lilith. Their family is very important for them and they protect each other and always cover each others backs. Creations Alter Ego Lilith created Alter Ego from an old laptop that she found. Alter Ego holds the highest respect for Lilith, referring to her as “Master”. Lilith notes that talking to Alter Ego is like talking to herself but acknowledges that Alter Ego is another entity entirely. Abilities Programming When Lilith was a child, she was too weak to play outside with her friends, causing her to begin playing on the computer to make the time pass. One day, Lilith found an incomplete information retrieval system on her computer that utilized voice input. This led to her creating her own modifications to it, and she soon realized that she could write programs by herself. She finally found something she could take pride in, she became absorbed in programming. She really wanted to help and be useful, but she thought she was useless without a computer. Lilith also possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing her to compute and process information at great speeds. Hypercognition Lilith can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations that are beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making her mental actions/process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than an average person. Video Game Creation Lilith is able to video games of any kind and type. She can either recreate video games that already exist or create new one's from scratch. She can also manipulate any kinds of video games, including the coding and content of the video games, the physical copies themselves, including consoles and accessories. Technology Vision Lilith has the unnatural ability to see technology with just her eyes. She can see what they are made up of and her entire computer system is made up of it, since it does not have a physical embodiment. Robotics Expert Lilith is extremely talented at developing and programming robots. One of her biggest successes include Daeun's robotic doppelganger, but it is also implied that she built the mecha used by the Warriors of Hope themselves. Creations Lilith was an expert at programming extremely sophisticated artificial intelligence programs. Alter Ego Alter Ego is an artificial intelligence coded by Lilith and housed in a laptop. Lilith modeled the artificial intelligence in her own image and using her own voice. Alter Ego can have full conversations and ask and answer complex questions and is designed to learn new information from everyone they speak to. Alter Ego can change their appearance to resemble other people, including their voice, as long as they have enough data on that person. They exist inside the Neo World Program, working as its Master Program and Overseer. They are also capable of communicating with the outside world. After a virus invaded the Neo World Program, Alter Ego tried to fight it as much as they could. Chiaki Nanami Chiaki was an AI created by Alter Ego using her programming and memories of the real Chiaki. Neo World Program Lilith is the main creator of the Neo World Program, alongside Daeun. Quotes Day 1 * "Control C, Control V." * "A wind-up cymbal-clashing monkey. Sometimes, it moves even when not wound up. Spooky." 707's Route * "To die for somebody… …? Heh heh… …Humans are strange. There’s no true meaning behind it." * "I have freedom, I have enough money to last me an entire lifetime. I’ve been given all the things I could’ve ever asked for…however…Is it still not enough? But, what’s missing…" * "Hey look? The blue sky is beautiful. Isn’t it healthy to look out at the blue sky every so often while your feeling down?" * "I...I hate how weak I am." * "I'm...weak... Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak...!" * "Sometimes, the person who was always there for everyone is the one who needs someone to be by their side." * "I've always been searching for my reason to exist" * "Don't lie to me, I can see through any of your lies in an instant." * "I can go anywhere if I have my computer, but I can't stay anywhere." * "When there is love, there is light and everything is beautiful. After meeting you, I think I am surrounded by beauty everywhere." * "We will never laugh at ourselves. Just as earthworms do not fear darkness and penguins are not ashamed of their inability to fly. That's the meaning of life, is it not?" * "Believe what you will. It's nothing more than groundless speculation, but no one will be troubled by that conclusion." Yoosung's Route * "Thousands of knowledge, thousands of faces, and I'm thousands of geniuses combined." Jumin's Route * "In the beginning there was earth... no the universe... and there wasn't any place for me..." V's Route * "If I could have gotten there a bit earlier..." * "...I feel like my head is filled with errors" Ray's Route * "...I'll work while having an ice cream." * "My existence... what I've been denied since young." * "All the bad memories keep coming back..." * "I can't breath..." Christmas Special * "I always lock myself up in the house around this time of the year..." * "I should strengthen the app's system. I can't let my guards down." * "A gift? Well, you could get me a stuffed animal. I-I was looking in getting another kitten, even if i have so many. You don't have to, Seven, I don't really care. But i'd appreciate it if you did.... Luciel.... heh heh." April Fool's Special 2017 * "Massive operation to prank Ms. Vanderwood. I'm so excited...!" Trivia * Her age is currently unknown due to the fact that she ends up looking like a young girl. * Lilith's name was chosen by Rika (while under her hood) in order to give her a new life and forget her old life filled with abuse and torture. This name was given to her after a dangerous demon of the night, who is sexually wanton, and who steals babies in the darkness. She could also have been named after Adam's first wife who disobeyed and due to this she was turned into a demon and Eve was created to take her place. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** Her email is 606@cheritz.com ** Her special talents include hacking, infiltrating, and being fluent in 18 languages. ** She puts a lot of sugar into her coffee due to disliking bitter things. ** Her favorite quote is "The only words that truly hurt are the ones that come from the people you most care about."; same with Nari. ** With the person she likes, she would like to be at home with him while playing with dolls and eating. ** She can't imagine having any other job besides being a hacker. ** She is considered a master at chess and other logic games. ** She can't swim and is afraid of worms and snakes. ** Lilith considers dolls to be her only friends. ** She is left-handed. ** She absolutely adores cats. ** She obsesses over vongole bianco and can devour up to 3 servings in one go. * Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips, Lilith's two favorite snacks, are parodies of real life products: Dr. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips. * Her "love" for cats has inspired Seven to create a CatBot for Lilith, with the personality of "707" in the chat room. * Lilith has stated that she does not drink coffee or alcohol, nor does she smoke. * Liltih's first time to use a computer when she was 12 years old (13 by Korean Age). * According to Saeyoon's Diary: ** She doesn't leave her house often but when she does, her behavior pattern is Home - 707's House. ** Her weaknesses are Animals and Humans. * According to C's Scrapbook: ** C thinks she is needed for RFA-exclusive application, emailing system, and security. ** Lilith's belongings: smartphone 1, complex computer system, gaming mouse, headphones, Ph. D. Pepper, USB (flash drive), second battery, smartphone 2, 3, 4, and 5, and full collection of stuffed animals. Gallery 606 1.png 606 2.jpg|''Special Ability'' 606-5.jpg 606 Bikini-1.jpg|''Beach Attire'' 606-6.gif 606-7.gif 606-9.gif